Ascension
The ascension screen is accessed by the Legacy button, which is under t he Info button. If you reach a certain number of cookies, you are able to ascend, and reset the same way as a Soft Reset. Depending on how many cookies you have baked, you will earn Heavenly Chips and Prestige Levels upon ascending (at a 1:1 ratio). The total number of Prestige Levels you will have after ascending is the cube root of the total number of trillions of cookies you have baked, all time. Heavenly Chips are used in the Ascension screen to purchase Heavenly Upgrades, which are permanent throughout ascensions and provide various benefits. Each Prestige Level provides a permanent +1% CpS, although the power of your Prestige must first be unlocked in each playthrough by purchasing certain upgrades. The number beside the 'Legacy' button shows how many Heavenly Chips and Prestige Levels you will earn upon ascending. You will also get an Achievement when you ascend for the first time, "Rebirth". You can also get more achievements for ascending with a certain number of cookies baked or ascending a certain number of times. In addition, the Ascension screen allows you to access Challenge Mode. Upgrade Tree These are the upgrades you can buy. The upgrades you buy here will never be deleted (unless you wipe your save or use Cheating). Angel and demon upgradesThis does not affect wrinklers, they will not collect cookies while the game is closed Permanent upgrade slots Golden cookie and discount upgrades Season upgrades Cookie production upgrades Other Achievements There are 13 Achievements related to ascension and one Shadow Achievement: Notes Trivia *Purchasing all heavenly upgrades needs a total of 31,652,993 heavenly chips which require at least about 31.714 decillion cookies baked all time. *Golden Switch is calculated using current CPS, so purchasing it during a "Clot" would halve the price. Likewise, purchasing it during an ""Elder Frenzy" would multiply the price by 666,however wrinklers do NOT have any effect on the price. *Synergy (or Holism as it is often known as) is the belief that two things put together (a whole) is more than the sum of its parts. This quote was first said by Aristotle, "The whole is greater than the sum of its parts", the meaning of Chimaera's flavour text. *In Ancient Greek mythology Chimaera is a monster that is often depicted as being a lion with a goat's head arising from its back and a snake head at the end of its tail. It also breathed fire. *The italicized text for the Lasting Fortune upgrade is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Rock bottom". The original quote from spongebob was: "This isn't your average everyday darkness. This is... advanced darkness." *"Resistance is futile, albeit entertaining," (Obliterate) is a reference to Star Trek. *The flavour text for the Classic Dairy Selection, "don't have a cow" is the catchphrase for Bart Simpson in the TV show, "The Simpsons". *"How to bake your dragon" is a reference to Cressida Cowell's book and/or subsequent animated movie, "How to Train Your Dragon". *Persistent memory is an upgrade from v. 1.0466, but was made into a prestige upgrade after Orteil decided it was too overpowered (it was unlocked after only one research). *"Five-Fingered Discount" is American slang for the act of Shoplifting. (stealing stuff from shops). *Beelzebub is the modern day name for the devil. In some older Christian dictionaries it is called the "Lord of the Flies," hence the strange icon that looks like the eyes of a fly. (Do not confuse with William Golding's book!) *"Elder Spice" is a reference to the product "Old Spice", and its description "The cookie your cookie could smell like.", is a reference to a line spoken in one of their commercials. *"To crumbs you say?" is possibly a reference to a line from Futurama, where Professor Farnsworth says "To shreds you say?" *"Nihilism" means the rejection of all religious and moral principles, often in the belief that life is meaningless. Category:Beta version Category:Heavenly Chips